A Descendant's Story: The One-Shots Part 1
by TheRanger'sDaughter
Summary: A series of One-Shots following various characters from my A Descendant's Story series. Will focus on OCs and cannon characters plus all their adventures.
1. My Little Gabby

This is a one-shot I have done before but there are some differences here. In the original version Gabby was a year older making the twins 15. It never hit me till later that the twins were 16 in the books (if they went to Evie's sixth birthday party). In this version Gabby is ten months younger (which makes more sense anyway considering Gaston's character. If he had a daughter first Gabby's mother would have been kicked out quicker). I also made Gaston more of a sexist jerk in this version (again to make him more in character). He wasn't nice in the original version either but I made him more mean in this version.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **My Little Gabby**

* * *

Gabriela LeGume sat alone underneath a large dead tree reading a book about princess her mother had gotten for her. Gabriela was the seven-year-old daughter of Gaston LeGume. She had his black hair and almost crystal blue eyes but she had a love for reading and intelligence that well exceed her father's. She loved to read but as the daughter of Gaston reading was frowned upon as was anything else that involved intelligence. So that was why Gabby was hiding not wanting anyone to catch her reading. But she wouldn't be lucky today.

"Oh, Gabriela, where are you?" one of her brothers called. Gabriela's brothers where twins Gaston Jr. and Gaston III. Both were ten months older then her and constantly enjoyed bulling her. Gabriela never got along with them the three constantly fighting. She didn't want to be found today so she stayed quiet hoping they would pass. They found her though with Gaston Jr. in front meaning he was likely the one who had called her name.

"Gabriela what are you doing?" Gaston III asked. He then spotted the book she was trying to hide. "She is reading," he shrieked.

"What would Dad think or say?" Jr asked with a sneer.

"Please don't tell dad," Gabriela begged. She knew she wasn't supposed to be doing this and she knew he would get mad. The twins exchanged a glance.

"Oh, we will tell him alright give us that," Gaston III said as he snatched away the book. Gabriela struggled to hold on to the book. Jr. helped his brother by hitting her so III could hank the book away.

"Give it back," Gabriela hissed. Jr. grasped her in a bear hug and carried her toward the house. Gabriela kicked and struggled the entire way home but she didn't have enough power to do any serious harm.

Gaston III was waiting for them inside their father holding the book his face red with rage. Jr dropped his younger sister then stood by his brother.

"Gabriela Helen LeGume! How many times have I told you that you aren't allowed to read!" Gaston roared at his only daughter.

"But daddy mommy gave it to me for my birthday," Gabriela whimpered. Gabriela didn't want to make her father any angrier then he was but she certainly hadn't wanted to get her mother in trouble either.

"Helen get in here now!" Gaston yelled. Helen LeGume was Gabriela and the twins mother. She was a beautiful woman with long blond hair and clear blue eyes. Helen had been a pretty waitress Gaston had fallen for. She had become pregnant with the twins shortly after she married Gaston. Then a month later she had gotten pregnant with Gabriela. Gaston never respected Helen to begin with but when he found out his third child would be a girl he hadn't been happy and things had gotten worse.

"Yes?" Helen asked. Gaston held up the book.

"You gave our daughter a book, didn't you?" Gaston said angrily.

"Gabriela is smart honey she needs to challenge herself," Helen said.

"No, she doesn't! You do as I tell you understand," Gaston snapped. He then tore up the book and Gabriela started to cry.

"Don't waste your tears," Gaston snapped at her. Gabriela started to cry harder. Her brothers laughed. "Get your chores down," he added then he turned to Helen. "If you pull a stunt like that again you will leave this house understand," he asked. Gaston then turned and left. Jr. and III followed him out of the house likely to go for a run.

"Don't cry my dear Gabby," Helen told her daughter whipping the tears from her eyes. Helen was the only one to call her Gabby usually in private as a mark of affection. She knew Gaston didn't give Gabby much attention.

"I am so sorry you got into trouble mommy," Gabby sobbed. Her mother hugged her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You are a beautiful and smart young girl and I hope one of these days you will find love and happiness," Helen said. She handed her daughter a rag and the black hair girl began to dust.

That night Gabby lay under the covers of her bed waiting for her mother to come in. The twins slept in one of the bigger rooms down the hall. Gabby's room was uncomfortably small but she made it work. Helen would come in at night under the notion of tucking her in but would read to her instead. Of course, Gaston wouldn't approve so they did this in secret. Finally, the door opened and Helen came in.

"Sorry that took so long my little Gabby. Your father wouldn't fall asleep," Helen said. She grabbed a book from a drawer and started reading to her daughter. It wasn't the kind of story that villains would typically read to their children but Helen knew Gabby needed all the love she could get. The book was her favorite called **Her Handsome Hero**. Gabby fell asleep as she listened to her mother.

Helen kissed her daughter on the check and slipped the book in the drawer. She was getting up to leave when the door opened and Gaston stood in the doorway.

"Helen!" Gaston growled.

"I was just tucking Gabriela into bed Gaston I will be up shortly," Helen said calmly. Gaston glared at her.

"You were doing more than that. Reading is dangerous and I thought I forbid it. Belle read and got these wild crazy ideas causing her to fall in love with a monster she thought was a prince," Gaston growled.

"I don't think reading had anything to do with that. Belle could see how cruel and heartless you are. I only wish I could have seen it for myself before it was too late. That is why she didn't want to be with you. How could you be so cruel to your only daughter?" Helen asked.

"I asked for sons not daughters. You gave me a daughter and I have looked after her only because I don't have a choice and that wretched creature has my blood in her. That being said I will not allow you to poison her mind," Gaston snarled at his wife.

Helen held her grown. "Gaston be reasonable. There is nothing wrong with reading," Helen repeated.

"Oh, but there is and I will not allow any reading in my house. You continue to defy me. I can't let my daughter grow up seeing that. She must learn to obey men and you are giving her a bad example. No man will ever take a disobedient wife and that is the only thing she is good for. Leave tonight," Gaston snapped at Helen. Helen felt tears in the back of her eyes but refused to show them.

"What is going to happen to her when I leave Gaston? You will hurt her," Helen said.

"She will live with me but I ask you to leave now," Gaston said. Helen knew she had no choice but to compile. Gaston left the room to wait outside for her and likely get ahold of Lefou his henchman. Helen left a box for her daughter under the girl's bed before grabbing her few belongings and heading outside to where Lefou was waiting.

"Ready to go?" Lefou asked.

"No but it appears I have no choice," Helen said. Just like that she was gone. Gabby would never see her again at least not any time soon.

Gabby woke up the next morning finding he box under her bed. It contained a few things that Gabby would cherish. A key was also inside that Gabby used to lock the drawer where her book was hiding. She slipped it in her pocket then headed downstairs expecting to see her mother making breakfast the best she could. Helen wasn't there though and it took the Gaston twins twice as long to notice as it did Gabby.

"Dad where to mom go?" Gaston Jr. asked puzzled glancing around.

"I sent her away," Gaston said. Jr. and III shrugged not caring about this revelation. They could always find someone else to feed them like maybe the Evil Queen's daughter or someone else. Gabby did care however.

"Why send mommy away?" Gabby asked.

"Because she was poisoning your mind Gabriela. There is no such thing as fairy tale endings or happiness. Reading is dangerous and you don't need to fill your brain with such nonsense. In fact, you don't need to fill your brain at all. You are to bring all your books down here and watch them burn," Gaston said.

"What no daddy. Mom gave me those," Gabby said.

"Gabriel, you will do as I say," Gaston snapped at her. He then turned to the twins. "Make sure she gets it done," he added. The two boys flanked their sister up the stairs. After ransacking the room, they gathered all the books (except the one hiding in the drawer) and brought them down stairs.

"Good throw them into the fire," Gaston commanded. The boys flung the books into the fireplace. Gabby watched in pain. "Now Gabriel you will do everything I say. If you don't you will be in trouble. You will not read anymore and you will do all the chores in the house. You will learn how to be a pretty little wife and you will start to fall in line. You will forget about your mother understand," Gaston said.

"Dad I can't mom loved me and she cared about me," Gabby said with a sniff. She was on the verge of tears again.

"Forget your mother Gabriel!" Gaston snapped. Gabby cried once more and ran to her room.

She only had the box her mother left for her and **Her Handsome Hero** which had remained safely locked away. In the box was a necklace with a rose hanging from it the key which Gabby kept safely with her and a stuffed teddy bear her mother had made for her. Gabby would keep the rose necklace close to her and hidden for the rest of her time with her father and brothers. She never took the book out of the drawer for fear her brothers or father would burn it. She hid the teddy bear as well keeping it in her small closet hidden and out of sight. She was angry with her father and her brothers in difference but she never gave her father what he wanted refusing to date anyone. She started to prefer Gabby over Gabriel because only her mother called her Gabby. Gabby only had one wish in the world…to see her mother again and live with her and away from her father and brothers.

* * *

This is the first one-shot of the redo what do you think? The book Gabby has is a nod to **Once Upon a Time** and I know Belle gave it to Gideon and Gaston never had any contact with it but I thought it would be sweet if her mother was able to hide it from Gaston. I also let Gabby have a few other things from her mother (One thing that will stay the same is Helen is the only other parent that is both good and relevant to the stories).


	2. Never Lose a Fight

This is the last one-shot I have finished typing up for this version of one-shots. This wasn't changed just a whole lot from the first time I wrote it. Most of the horses in the stables you probably already know but Gaston's horse doesn't have a name in the film. The name I gave him, Magnifique, is the actually name of the horse Gaston rides in the live action version of Beauty and the Beast.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Never Lose a Fight**

* * *

Shane Yu was busy mucking out the only stable on the Isle of the Lost. Shane was ten-years-old and the son of Shan Yu the leader of the Hun army. The stable didn't have that many horses housed there which was probably a good thing considering it was about to fall apart. His father's horse has a stall, Judge Frollo's horse, Snowball, Han's horse, Sitron, Brom Bone's horse Gunpowder, and Gaston's horse, Magnifique, lived in the stable. Shane and his father took care of all the horses but on this day Shane was doing the mucking out by himself. Shane and his father never stayed in one place permanently as both were Huns by blood. Shane's mother had died in childbirth leaving Shane to be raised by his father. Shan Yu wanted Shane to live up to his reputation and was always hard on him particularly when the boy lost a fight. That was exactly why Shane was mucking out stalls by himself.

Shane was expected to be meaner and tougher than any other boy in school. If he got beat by anyone (especially a girl) he got into lots of trouble when he got home. Shane's father never beat him (not that he needed to) but ruled by intimidation instead. When Shane got in trouble he was generally put to work mucking out stalls and working for someone. Shane had gotten into a fight with Jay nearly beating the boy to a pulp. Jay and Shane were constantly fighting with each other and somedays Shane would win other days Jay would win. This day Shane had won. Looking back Shane had no idea why he was fighting but he was. Mal had found out and returned the beating. Shane came home with a black eye, bruised ribs and a bruised lip. Of course, the rumor had to be passed that Mal had beaten him and Shan Yu had to have heard about it.

"You almost done in there son?" Shan Yu asked.

"Almost father," Shane said. He gritted his teeth slightly. He had been working all morning and just wanted to go find Carlos. Shane wasn't the smartest person in the world and Carlos had agreed to work with him with school work. The two had gotten into a mutual beneficial friendship with Shane protecting Carlos and his younger sister while Carlos helped him pass his classes. His father had kept adding chores to his list of punishments and Shane wanted to just get up and leave but if he did that he would be in even more trouble.

"Hurry up Shane because after you are done with that Maleficent needs you to move something for her," Shan Yu barked.

"Dad I learned my lesson. Never let a girl beat you up can I please stop now," Shane complained.

"If it wasn't for Mulan I wouldn't have been sent to this place and would have conjured all of China so it is a good lesson to learn and take head of," Shan Yu growled at his son.

"I know dad she beat you up with a firework," Shane said. He had heard the story more times than he could count. Shan Yu glared at his son and Shane just barely was able to pull off an innocent expression.

"Finish up," Shan Yu said and turned around to leave. Shane sighed. Being the son of Shan Yu meant he was one of the biggest people on the isle and was used like a pack mule from time to time. Shan Yu had told him it was only temporary until he proved himself. Unfortunately, there weren't a lot of chances for Shane to prove himself.

"Yes father," Shane said. Shan Yu grunted and left.

Shane finally finished the lengthy list of chores he had been given including helping Maleficent move something (he had been lucky not to run into Mal) and then went to go find Carlos. His father didn't approve of his friendship with Carlos because Carlos was 'weak and spineless'. Shane didn't care to much about that although Carlos wasn't big he was smart and that was where his talents lied.

Shane knocked on the door to hell hall and Carlos let him in. "Hey Shane," he greeted. Shane followed him into the small closet Carlos called home. A small crib sat in one corner and inside was Carlos's one year old little sister Clara.

"Hey Carlos hey Clara," Shane greeted waving at the baby girl in the crib. Clara just giggled almost happily.

"I thought you were going to be here a little earlier," Carlos said looking up. Shane shrugged.

"I had chores I had to do. What are you working on?" Shane asked. The eight-year-old looked up at him with his head titled to one side like he was trying to decide.

"Well Mom had a list of things I am supposed to be doing but I am currently babysitting Clara because mom won't take her with her to the spa," Carlos said. Shane snorted.

"Typical," he said. The doorbell rang and Shane went to get the door. He returned with Harry and Jace, the sons of Horace and Jasper respectfully.

"Hey guys," Carlos said with a small sigh knowing why they are there.

"You didn't show up today we were waiting on you forever," Jace complained.

"I thought I told you I was babysitting Clara," Carlos said in annoyance.

"Oh, for pete sakes just leave her," Harry said.

"If he leaves her she will get into trouble," Shane growled.

"Hey Shane, I heard Mal gave you a black eye," Henry said.

"I will give you a black eye if you don't move it," Shane snarled. Jace and Henry ran away so fast Shane wondered how the two of them could move so quickly.

"You know Shane you have zero people skills," Carlos said with a laugh. Shane shrugged.

"It happens," he said.

"Mal gave you a black eye?" Carlos asked. Shane shrugged.

"For beating up on Jay totally worth it by the way," he said. Carlos laughed.

"You and Jay just can't seem to get along can you," Carlos asked.

"No not really," Shane said after a long pause.

"How did you do it?" Carlos asked.

"Jay was flirting…it is easy to hurt him when he is flirting," Shane said.

"Well it could be worse your dad could have found out," Carlos said.

"He did," Shane said. There was a long pause.

"Well at least Mal isn't Mulan and fireworks weren't involved," Carlos said. Shane actually laughed at that.

"If Mal's mom didn't run the Isle I might not have let her do it," Shane said. "I could still give her a whacking," he said. Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Sure, you could," Carlos murmured.

* * *

Did you enjoy?


	3. Perfection is Beauty

This one-shot is mainly about Evie. It is short though because Evie is really hard for me to write. Originally this was going to be just about her but I had such a hard time I brought in Gabby as well. Hopefully the rest of these chapters will not be so short.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Perfection is Beauty**

* * *

Evie was searching through her closet for something nice to wear for her sixth birthday party. Evie was the only child of Queen Grimhilde more commonly known as the Evil Queen. Evil Queen was still just as vain and shallow as she had been all those years ago before Evie was born and she was throwing Evie a massive birthday party. There was a catch however, Evie had to be absolutely perfect to attend her own birthday party. The Evil Queen would not accept anything less than perfection.

"Oh, Evie you are the second most fairest of them all…after your mother," Evil Queen said as she came into the room. Evie beamed happily. She would stop and turn heads.

Evie headed down towards the ballroom of her mother's castle. Here was where everyone was gathered waiting for the princess to make a grand interest. Evie felt like a princess as she walked down the steps all the boys looking at her. Her mother had pointed out a few prospects that Evie should get to know well. Anthony Treamine, and the Gaston twins caught her eye as she headed down.

"Evie," they called to her.

"Hello boys," Evie said with a huge grin.

"Let me be your date this evening," Anthony said extending his hand.

"No let us," the Gaston twins butted in.

"Why don't the three of you do it," Evie said. She loved being the center of attention. She could almost see her mother glowing in approval.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying her party and Evie went around talking and charming her way into everyone's hearts. There was one girl who hid away from everything. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She was currently in a corner hiding away from all that was going on. Evie was with one of the Gaston twins (she could never tell them apart) and pointed to the girl in the corner.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"That is our little sister," Jr. said in disgust.

"Why is she all alone?" Evie asked.

"Dad let her come to your party so she could learn how to be perfect in every way. So, she could see what beauty and a well-behaved girl was like. She has a feisty temper on her and she doesn't care how she looks. Dad wanted you to teach her a lesson since you are the fairest of them all," Jr. said laying on the charm. Evie beamed at being called the fairest. Evie wondered how much trouble she would get in for helping the competition. Then again, she was the fairest one of all this new girl wouldn't stand a chance against her even with help.

"Mom and I might be able to do something about her. You have to get this heart necklace for me first though," Evie said. Jr. turned to her and grinned.

"No problem," he said. The necklace he had nabbed for her would become her signature necklace and she would be willing to wear it anywhere.

Of course, Maleficent had to barge in and crash her party. Evie couldn't quite figure out why she was so angry but her mother had told her not to worry herself. Worry was bad for her skin.

After that day Evie would be homeschooled but that didn't stop Evie from thinking about what Jr. had told her.

"Mother do you think I can work with someone?" Evie asked during breakfast about a week after her party.

"What is it honey?" Evil Queen asked.

"I think I know a way to get some practice in on working my makeup," Evie said. Evil Queen piped up.

"Really honey how?" she asked.

"There is this girl she is the daughter of Gaston. I was dancing with Jr. and he told me that her father is trying to make her a prefect lady. What if I work with her? It will give me a chance to practice my princess skills and my beauty skills," Evie said. Evil Queen considered that for a moment.

"I suppose there is no harm in that. You will get practice and maybe work one of the twins. I will send a letter to Gaston," Evil Queen said. Evie grinned at her good luck. If anything this girl could become her friend.

Two days later Gabriela LeGume arrived at the castle with Jr.

"Hello Evie," Jr. said grinning. Gabriela was silent but Evie could read her eyes. There was anger maybe pity there but Evie couldn't tell if the anger was directed at her or Jr. who was still grinning at her.

"Well we have work to do Gabriela. Perfection is beauty," Evie said.

"Here that sis," Jr. asked. The girl turned to look at him.

"I am sorry did you say something?" she asked.

"Perfection is beauty. Evie here is the fairest of them all and you will learn how to be beautiful from her. All the guys were around her last night and no one payed any attention to you Gabriela. This way when you are of age dad can marry you off," Jr. said. The girl's mouth nearly dropped open.

"That isn't fair," she complained.

"Too bad Gabriela. Evie, you have your work cut out for you," Jr. said. He leaned in and gave her a light kiss. Evie giggled and took Gabby's hand leading the girl inside.

Evie never was able to work Gabby. The girl wouldn't let her get close to her and her fiery temper wouldn't go away. Anything and everything Evie tried to work with the girl on she would find some way out of it. While it was frustrating the girl gave her something else. Maleficent had almost turned the place into a prison forbidding Evie and her mother to go outside. Gabby provided contact with the outside and once Evie gave up on trying to change her Gabby became a loyal friend.

* * *

Did you enjoy? Gabby becomes Evie's first friend. Gabby is going to be one of those rare people that are able to friend both Mal and Evie without too much trouble. Next one-shot will feature Carlos, Clara, and Gabby and how Gabby helped raise her.


	4. A Promise

Alright so this one-shot is about Carlos, Clara, and Gabby. I apologize for the wait but for some reason this chapter was hard to write. It is another short chapter and I don't think it went the way I wanted it to but this is what came out so enjoy it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **A Promise**

* * *

Cruella's anger seemed to intensify as two-year-old Clara lay on one of her fur coats. The little girl had crawled away from her nine-year-old brother while he was doing homework. Touching the fur coats was forbidden in Hell Hall so the fact that the toddler was laying on them angered Cruella greatly.

"CLARA CHAROLATE DE-VILL!" Cruella shrieked in anger. The two-year-old started crying tears streaming down from her eyes.

"Mom don't hurt her," Carlos begged as he came running in.

"Get rid of that dreadful runt," Cruella demanded.

"Mom she has nowhere to go," Carlos said picking her up.

"Well I don't care Carlos. She has been crawling all over my fur coats drooling on them and she now has to leave," Cruella said her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Yes mother," Carlos said meekly.

Carlos carried his little sister out of Hell hall and considered his options. Who on the Isle would be willing to look after Clara. Most of the kids on the Isle had their own issues and no parent found themselves wanting to look after another mouth to feed. Carlos didn't know very many people to begin with but he also knew what would happen if he couldn't find a place for Clara that he would be forced to leave her on the streets and then she would die.

So, engrossed in his thoughts he didn't notice the girl he nearly slammed into. Clara had started crying loudly and that was when Carlos stopped himself just short of running into the girl. The girl had long black hair and crystal blue eyes. Carlos guessed her age to be about 11.

"Watch where you are going," the girl hissed. Carlos dropped his head. The girl easily could pound him into mush being older then he was. Somehow, he recognized her at least vaguely.

"I didn't see you there," Carlos said. The girl snorted.

"Yea I get that a lot. Who are you exactly?" the girl asked.

"Carlos De-Vill," the boy replied.

"Gabriela," the girl said. She then raised an eyebrow at Clara.

"This is Clara my little sister," Carlos told her.

"Fascinating," Gabriela said. She was turning to leave.

"Gabriela wait! Could you look after my sister," Carlos blurted out. She was the first person he had seen all day who hadn't immediately walked away when they saw Clara.

"Excuse me you think I will look after your sister because I am a girl?" Gabriela asked anger entering her tone. Carlos blinked.

"I am sorry I don't understand. I just asked you to look after my sister," Carlos said puzzled.

"Let me guess you can't look after her," Gabriela asked her tone low and dangerous.

"Yea I can't. My mom wants her out of the house so I need to find her a place till she is old enough to find food on her own," Carlos said softly.

"Or maybe because it is beneath you to look after a child," Gabriela spat. Carlos was so confused by her anger.

"That is not it at all. Do you think I am being sexist?" Carlos asked. The word was a new concept to him but he wondered if the girl thought that. Why though? He asked himself.

"Yes I do," the girl growled.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"I am the daughter of Gaston. According to him all I am good for is raising the kids, making them and keeping the house clean," Gabriela said. Carlos blushed. Now he could see why the girl would be insulted by the notion.

"Please she has nowhere else to go. She will die if I can't find someone to look out for her. I promise I will do whatever you want. Just please look after her," Carlos begged his tone resorting to pleading. A wise person never pleaded on the Isle but he was desperate. Gabriela's blue eyes softened a little. Somehow, she seemed to sense the desperation Carlos had and a small part of her didn't want the girl to die.

"Oh, fine I will take the child," Gabby said. Carlos almost sighed with relief.

"Thank you. Thank you," he said handing Clara over to Gabby. The black-haired girl took Clara somewhat awkwardly as if she was worried she would drop her.

"Carlos when I am in need of a favor you will return it?" Gabby asked looking into Carlos's eyes. Carlos nodded. He was worried about what Gabby might have him do later on but anything was better than watching his sister die.

"I promise," Carlos said. He looked into the girl's eyes so she would know he was telling the truth. Gabby nodded and then left Carlos alone. Gabby kept Clara tucked under her arm wrapped up in her blanket.

She arrived at her father's home five minutes past the hour. Her father and two idiot brothers were already up and waiting for her in the living room.

"Where have you been?" Gaston asked his tone stern.

"I was at Evie's," the girl lied easily.

"What is that?" Gaston Jr. asked pointing to the bundle in Gabby's arms. Even at two Clara seemed wise enough to stay quiet.

"It's a toddler dork," Gabby said.

"Where did it come from it isn't even a boy," Three said in disgust.

"I am surprised that you can tell it isn't a boy. I found her on my way back from Evie's. I figure she would give me good practice for raising kids," Gabby said. It was a lie through and through but Gabby knew it was what her father would want to here.

"You should have gotten a boy to practice with but as long as I don't have to deal with it, it can stay here," Gaston said. In other words her rations would be cut short. Gabby nodded knowing it would do no good to argue. She took Clara up to her 'room' and laid the toddler on her bed. Clara giggled on the bed and looked at Gabby with warm affection eyes. Gabby tried glaring at her but it was no use. The girl would just giggle and make Gabby smile despite her best efforts not too.

For the next three years Gabby would look after Clara. Gabby hated being called mother so Clara learned that was forbidden. Gabby made sure she saw Carlos regularly and the two had worked out a system for her care. Gabby would look after her but Carlos would teach her. Looking after a child was a lot to ask a 13-year-old but Gabby did a good job off it. In her own way Gabby was very protective of the girl. When things got bad at home Gabby would take Clara to her own hideout and the two wait there till things blew over. Clara was clever for a five-year-old and she was almost always cheerful. Shy and fearful but cheerful none the less. She would find ways to draw pictures for Gabby when she sensed the girl was in a bad mode.

Carlos waited for Gabby to call in her favor and yet the girl never did. Carlos didn't complain though and he was even relieved that she had either forgotten or had yet to have a need. Gabby had her own crew she hung with from time to time. Clara would join her. After the girl turned five Gabby returned her to Carlos she was his sister after all. Clara would still remain very close to Gabby however.

Gabby had never forgotten what she told Carlos and that he still owed her a debt and yet Gabby couldn't figure how to collect. A part of her didn't want to but when someone was in your debt on the Isle you always collected. It wasn't till a year later when Gabby showed up at Hell Hall after a particularly bad fight with Gaston did Carlos find out what he would have to do in return.

"Carlos if there is ever a way you can find a way out of this blasted place I ask that you find a way to get ahold of my mother so I can have what Clara has for me," Gabby said softly her tone soft and broken. Carlos nodded his understanding.

"I promise Gabby if I can ever find your mother and led her to you I will," Carlos told her. It would be their secret just as Gabby's hideout was their secret. Carlos would never forget the promise and when he got off the Isle he would be looking for Gabby's mother.

* * *

Did you enjoy? This was meant to be about Gabby raising Clara and ended up focusing more on the relationship with Gabby, Carlos, and Clara. It also gives its own little hints to something I am working on for the next story. I am really sorry if this wasn't what you expected but I got stuck. The next chapter though will be about Ben, Rose, and Edward (how they met and some insight on how Edward responded to Ben's proclamation). After that I am thinking I might do some one-shots focusing on each of them when they are younger (don't hold me on that one). Hopeful my next one will not take so long to come out. I don't want people thinking I will use their ideas (like someone gets hurt or something) but is there anything you guys want to see (like a Valentines Day one-Shot or a some tour of the Kingdom one-shots)?


End file.
